Products such as wallpaper can be custom designed for a specific wall in a room. Often, one may fail to account for door or window placement on a wall and how those objects may interfere with the pattern of the wallpaper. Like most custom products, once ordered, manufactured, and shipped, custom wall-paper often cannot be reused if it is later determined that mistakes were made in the design or if it simply proves not to be aesthetically pleasing.